warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Abigail Chow
" | image2 = }} "}} Abigail Cho is the new owner and operator of the Bed and Breakfast to replace the previous owner. She was a psychotherapist before she bought the B&B. She was asked by the Regents to help cure Artie of his grief. Biography Abigail first makes an appearance in the episode The Sky's the Limit, where Mrs. Frederic introduces her to Artie while he is reorganizing the shelves. Mrs. Frederic tells Artie that a request has been made for him to give Abigail a tour around the Warehouse. Abigail tries to make small talk with Artie throughout the tour, but Artie seems annoyed by her. She is intrigued by Julia Child's Apron and the Original Ginsu Knife. She then tries to touch an artifact (the apron), which, to her shock, gets her a slap on her hand from Artie. He tells her that the artifacts are dangerous and people could get hurt. Abigail attempts to persuade Artie to talk about the grief she can see him holding in, instead of keeping it all bottled up. Artie senses that Abigail might be using techniques to 'cure' him, and thus deduces her own previous occupation as a psychotherapist. In a rage, he leaves her to find her own way out of the aisles and storms off. Abigail, still trying to find her way out of the aisles of artifacts, is startled by Mrs. Frederic appearing out of nowhere, as usual, and is asked about Artie's condition. She responds that Artie is typical of the kind of patient who drove her out of that line of work. Abigail then asks Mrs. Frederic which artifacts she could use to numb Artie's pain, to which Mrs. Frederic replies that this is not what they do. The caretaker tells her that their job is to prevent the use of the artifacts. Abigail seems determined, however, and informs Mrs. Frederic that "If I'm going to play in your sandbox, I needs to be able to play with your toys." In response, Mrs.Frederic raises her eyebrows in dismay. Abigail returns to Artie's Office with a pair of boots and instructs Artie to put them on. Artie refuses and Abigail is frustrated by his stubbornness, which reminds her of a past patient. She tells Artie how upset she is that she did not manage to save him (the patient) and has promised herself that she will not live through it again, thus, she is determined help Artie to face his guilt and grief. In the B&B, Abigail was trying to tend to Leena's dying plants but to no avail. She was obviously troubled about Artie, comparing him to her past failure. She questioned her presence at the B&B and how she's going to fail, yet again. Artie entered the room and finally opened up and talked about how he killed someone he loved and that he's lost. Abigail was relieved that he is willingly to talk about it and she kindly asked him to sit and talk with her. In Instinct Abigail reappeared in her PJ where she was not impressed by the breakfast that the agents had prepared for themselves saying that the cereals are not gonna cut it. Artie called Claudia about the earthquake in the warehouse and that nothing unusual had happened in the B&B. He then asked all of them to meet him at the FISH. When they arrived, Abigail said that she don't see any fish, let alone any water in the desert outskirt of the warehouse. Claudia then told Abigail that the Frequency-Interfering Surveillance Holograph is the fish when Artie unveiled it. The warehouse shook again when they are in the warehouse. Claudia asked if it was a good idea for Abigail to be there when she was new to all these. Artie then said they need all hands on deck as they have a lot of grounds to cover. Just then, the warehouse zap Claudia once again and she yelp, saying she had a spasm and that she lacks potassium because Abigail ate her banana. Abigail was rearranging the artifacts that have toppled over due to the tremor and Claudia was worried with the artifacts and their effects. Steve asked how long can the warehouse take the tremor before it collapse and Artie replied that they could take weeks before they could find the source of the tremor. Abigail then suggested that they could check the seismology sensors in the warehouse. Just then the warehouse zap Claudia again. Artie then asked her to use the artifact removal detection system in the warehouse to track the source of the tremor. Steve told Abigail that she have came up with a great idea to help see the source. The warehouse shook and Claudia got the source of the tremor, Yukon Sector. The gang went to wrong way and Artie snapped at them saying how long have they worked there, to which Abigail exclaimed that she is new. When they reached the Yukon Sector, there was a massive amount of energy stretching from the floor to the expansion joints at the ceiling. Artie explained that the expansion joints allows the warehouse to automatically expand to make room for the ever-growing artifacts and that the joints was jammed. Artie further explained about the expansion joints where Abigail chipped in by saying that the converted matter had no where to go which causes the tremor and that they need to stop the energy from going into the joints first before they could find out why was it jammed. Abigail was confused as to why a small spike could cause so big of a problem to the warehouse and Artie explained that the spike draw things together and that the energy from the expansion might have attracts the spike to shot up to the ceiling, jamming the joints. When they arrive at the Kaska Dena 7995 aisle, Artie suggested Steve to use the Roy Fransen's Diving Platform to try neutralizing the joint. Halfway through the ladder, the planks broke and Artie sprained his ankle. Abigail told him it was swelling up fast and Artie told them that they have to neutralize the joint themselves and quick. When the duo reached the vortex, Claudia handed the Goozooka over to Abigail saying that she had to do it. Abigail freaked out and said that she get that Claudia doesn't like her, she doesn't have to asked her to do something that dangerous. Claudia denied but eventually get why Abigail would said that. She ten said that Abigail would be safer inside the vortex because warehouse had been attacking her. Abigail asked why haven't she told anybody about the attack, to which Claudia said she was scared that Abigail would tell the regents that the warehouse hates her and she might not able to be the next caretaker of the warehouse. Abigail exclaimed that she was not a snitch and that if Claudia had a special connection with the warehouse, it might be attracting her attention to asked her for help. Claudia picked up the Goozooka and went into the vortex to neutralize the joints. The duo walked back and Abigail sensed that Claudia doesn't have a positive take on psychotherapy and that she was here to help, or not, up to Claudia. Claudia then asked a crazy question on what shampoo did Abigail used because she smelled apples. Just then Steve called out wondering if anyone would get him down from the ladder. Personality Abigail appears to be very determined when work has to be done. She's someone who doesn't get frighten easily as well (as mentioned in The Sky's the Limit where she introduced herself to Artie). Appearances * "The Sky's the Limit" * "Instinct" Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Warehouse Personnel